Dr. Meinheimer (2015)
Dr. Meinheimer 2015 was the eighth Dr. Meinheimer event, held on November 28, 2015. The show was highlighted by Nateflix defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Sheik and Dynamite Derek in a Triple Threat match, Team Triple H facing off against Team Barkley in a Dr. Meinheimer elimination tag team match where either Triple H would cede his position as commissioner or Charles Barkley would be banished from SvR06, and The Undertaker taking on Kane Paul in a Buried Alive match. __TOC__ Background They say that the worst enemy that one can have is a former friend. No truer words could be spoken in the case of Dynamite Derek and the treacherous Sheik. In a plot to destroy Dynamite's representation as a beacon of hope orchestrated by Triple H and Nateflix, the man formerly known as Super Sheik acted as the final piece of the dastardly puzzle. The Dark Luminary admitted that he allowed everything he was to be perverted and used against him, most specifically his identity. Knowing now that through all of this that it's not the mask who makes the man but the man who makes the mask, the hero announced that he would reveal his true identity to everyone so that it could never be used as a weapon against him again. Dynamite Derek revealed to the world that his real name is Derek, much to the surprise of everyone and the displeasure of Nateflix. Through the fires of the summer season, Dynamite Derek has risen once again and declared that he would win back the World Heavyweight Championship from his greatest nemesis at Dr. Meinheimer. Triple H agreed that Dynamite had more than earned a rematch for the title, but reminded Derek that SvR06 is a business. The commissioner elaborated by suggesting that a rematch between champion Nateflix and Dynamite Derek simply isn't right for ratings. Instead, they needed a more marketable face on their marquee...or at least half of one. With that said, Triple H included Sheik in the World Heavyweight Championship match for Dr. Meinheimer, making it a Triple Threat. Dynamite Derek has proven able to defeat these two men in the past. But will he be able to win the title back when faced with both individuals? Similarly, Nateflix has managed to keep his reign alive due to outside influences. However, both of his opponents have every reason to want to get their hands on him. Could Dr. Meinheimer see one of these two former friends leave as champion or will the master manipulator once again weasel his way to victory? At Diaz's Fuck Fest XI, Triple H defeated Charles Barkley in a Last Man Standing match to officially seize the position of SvR06 Commissioner. In the process, Helmsley sledgehammered the Barkley family out of SvR06. That was until the former commissioner made an unanticipated return at Sewer Surfin' by coming to DEFAULT Wiley's aid against Upper Management. Barkley followed up his reappearance by denouncing the Triple H regime, claiming that it has made for nothing but a hellish environment for the employees. The Chuckster made it clear that he was back to put an end to Triple H and Upper Management's turrible reign of terror. Triple H responded by telling Barkley that he thought his little rebellion was cute, and was quick to remind him that the last time he tried to stand up to him he was put in a hospital and out of a job. The commissioner promised that this time, he would finish what he started before he instructed Tajiri and Warrior to put the boots to Barkley. Before things could get out of hand, DEFAULT Wiley and Mark Jindrak stormed the scene to fend off Upper Management. Incensed, Triple H agreed to play along with Barkley's game. Helmsley instructed the former commissioner to muster up an army worthy of taking on Tajiri, Warrior, and the ultimate powerhouse Batista. If he could do so, then the two teams will compete in a classic elimination tag match at Dr. Meinheimer. If Barkley's team wins, Triple H will bequeath his seat as Commissioner of SvR06 to his former stepson. However, if Triple H's team wins, Barkley will be banished from SvR06 forever. The commissioner told Barkley once again that he would play his game, but he reminded him that he is The Game. Sheamus, disappointed to find that not only was he not team captain but that he wasn't even on Team Triple H, interrogated the commissioner over the apparent oversight. Triple H told Sheamus that he would always have a place with them, but that place isn't in something as important as Dr. Meinheimer. After recruiting DEFAULT and Jindrak, the search was one for the final member to Team Barkley. To everyone's surprise, team captain DEFAULT suggested that the man to round out the team should be none other than Sheamus. Team Triple H were amused by this notion, laughing off the very suggestion that Sheamus would join Team Barkley. However, they were surprised to find that the Irishman was far more open to the idea than they had expected. Triple H guaranteed Sheamus that if he sided with Barkley, he would never even look at a championship in SvR06 again. But to the Commissioner of Commissioners chagrin, Sheamus stood on the same side of the line as DEFAULT, Jindrak, and Barkley. This prompted Triple H to send his team charging at the opposing side, leading to a tremendous brawl. When the ring had cleared, Barkley restrained Triple H and held him in place for Sheamus' Brogue Kick. Unfortunately, the commissioner sidestepped and Charles was struck with the boot instead. Although Sheamus seemed apologetic, this sparked DEFAULT and Jindrak to become suspicious of their partner's true allegiances. At Dr. Meinheimer, Sheamus' loyalty will certainly be put to the test when he joins Mark Jindrak and team captain DEFAULT Wiley to complete Team Barkley as they face off against Team Triple H's Tajiri, Warrior, and captain Batista. Will this blockbuster match spell the end of Triple H's position as commissioner or will it be the last time we ever see Charles Barkley on SvR06 programming? The United States Championship match between Batista and DEFAULT Wiley at Sewer Surfin' not only saw the return of Charles Barkley, it also revealed that Kane Paul was only relieved of his duties to ensure that he could circumvent the stipulation and interfere in the match-up. Following this revelation, Paul resumed his duties as a member of Upper Management. It was then that Triple H's confidant began to receive foreboding messages about meeting his ultimate fate at Dr. Meinheimer. It became apparent in no time that this voice from beyond belonged to the man that Kane cheated out of a victory over Chris Jericho: The Undertaker. The Deadman informed Kane Paul that he sealed his fate at Any Plans For Summer, and now he will pay the ultimate price when he is sealed inside a coffin six feet under at Dr. Meinheimer. Paul was fearful, and rightfully so, but the Upper Management member refused to hide behind his desk in the face of his discernible destiny. Kane would hold a demonstration for the Demon of Death Valley by symbolically lighting a casket on fire, informing his challenger that he intends to reach down into the darkest pit of his soul to ensure that he conclusively lays The Undertaker to rest this time. Will the resurrected Phenom eternally alleviate Kane Paul of his desk job or will Satan's Suit finish his attempt to permanently make The Undertaker rest in peace. Regardless of which demonic figure comes out on top, someone will be Buried Alive at Dr. Meinheimer. At Sewer Surfin', Ben Unhinged battled once against with his former Prankster companion Nateflix with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line. After Ben dominated the majority of the match, it looked as if the title was nearly unhinged from the clutches of the manipulative champion. That was until the challenger became the most recent victim of a Shark attack. The behemoth physically decimated The Unhinged One, leaving the carcass for Nateflix. The Shark's message was clear. He felt it was he who was most deserving of challenging for the title after spending his entire stay by sending three of the top contenders out on stretchers. But Ben refused to go out on anything but his own strength and vowed to not only get even with The Shark for costing him the title, but for what he did to his friend J-Pac. It was shortly thereafter that Ben was once again assaulted by the savage sea-dweller, this time with The Shark shearing Ben's lengthy locks away with his razor-sharp teeth. Now this vicious dispute had gotten beyond personal, leading Ben to challenge The Shark to throw down at Dr. Meinheimer. Only this time, he wouldn't be alone because he purchased a front row seat for the Infinity Kid himself. With his good friend their to support him, Ben promised to kick The Shark's ass all the way back to the deepest, darkest depth of the ocean. But while unhinged he may be, Ben has to remember first and foremost that he is stepping into the ring with a dangerous animal who has left a trail of blood in his path. Will his unwavering pluck be enough to harpoon The Shark? Ever since he survived the wrath of The Undertaker, Chris Jericho has been declaring himself the true champion of SvR06. While this title is certainly disputed, as he doesn't hold the physical belt, Y2J has compromised by claiming to be the rightful holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase. As he pointed out, the man who obtained the briefcase at the twelfth edition of The Fest is nowhere to be found. As we all know, the man called Wing had his leg smashed in a car door by The Shark many months ago and hasn't competed since. As Jericho continued to accuse The Watcher of cowering away in the shadows, an ominous message echoed down from the rafters. Among the beams walked a figure in a black trenchcoat and facepaint, symbolically holding above him the Money in the Bank briefcase. Jericho's taunting had seemingly revived the man with the rightful claim to a World Heavyweight Championship match. The Watcher would then drop a chicken from the sky down to Y2J, in its talons a message that stated he would put his coveted contract on the line against Chris Jericho at Dr. Meinheimer. After months of absence, Wing will make his highly-anticipated return at the final event of the year. Will he once again keep his prized Halliburton in his possession or will the man with a claim to the case cash in on his opportunity and become the new Mr. Money in the Bank? For the better part of the year, Big Show has been forced into catering to the wishes of Reverend Drew and the Acolytes of Drewdaism. The culmination of this encumbering alliance was to be at Sewer Surfin', where Reverend Drew promised to release Big Show from the Church of Drewdaism if he allowed himself to be pinned for the Intercontinental Championship in their Triple Threat match. However, the irreverent reverend exploited a loophole by defeating Mark Jindrak after the World's Largest Disciple's handiwork. Big Show still remained a member of the church, but Reverend Drew would live to regret this decision when the giant proceeded to knock out both Chance and Bradshaw prior to an exhibition match. Big Show promised the church's leader that he would continue doing so for every match the three of them had unless he granted him his freedom. Against his wishes, Reverend Drew released Big Show from the Church of Drewdaism. With his independence restored, the former Intercontinental Champion petitioned for a rematch for the title that he was never truly defeated for. Reverend Drew assured him a title match at Dr. Meinheimer on one condition. He would have to defeat both Chance and Bradshaw in a two-on-one Handicap match to prove that he was worthy of facing a title-holder of his stature. But when it comes to stature, Big Show speaks for himself. At Dr. Meinheimer, the giant will have more on his plate than an nth serving of stuffing as he will have to defeat three individuals to become champion once again. Can the numbers advantage gain the Church of Drewdaism the upper hand against Big Show's turkey-sized fists or will mass triumph over math? The Dust Busters continued their run of success when the duo struck gold defeating two other teams to become the World Tag Team Champions at Sewer Surfin'. The well-polished tandem celebrated their victory by claiming that all the gold and diamonds in their possession can't compare to the treasure that is the tag team titles. With the field of competition in the tag team division already at an all time high, one might assume that the scene couldn't grow any larger. Those people shouldn't be taken to task for that assumption, as a certain returning duo would no doubt point out. Cleared for competition, Winslow J. Wiley reunited with his family and specifically his brother. The mustache-sporting siblings congratulated The Dust Busters on their victory, Walter telling Goldbumps that he knew he would accomplish great things after being ousted from WPW. But with the sportsmanship out of the way, the brothers decided to give the champions a history lesson. After finishing detailing the events of the American Revolution, the Wileys casually reminded them that they were the first recognized tag team champions of the world in SvR06. They followed up by pointing out that this was relevant because they wanted to be champions once again. After concluding the most unnecessarily-prolonged title challenge ever, the reigning champions accepted in the name of a sporting Thanksgiving. Like everyone else's home during the holidays, it will be a matter of family as Goldust and Diamondust defend the World Tag Team Titles against Walter P. Wiley and Winslow J. Wiley at Dr. Meinheimer. Since "Just" Christian arrived to the main roster, he's had to start at the deepest corner of the bottom of the barrel on his long climb to the top. His opponents thus far have been members of the unit collectively known as The Shithouses, excluding Jushin Tiger due to his affinity for simply watching. From what Christian has said, he actually thinks the Shithouses are a bunch of cool guys. This didn't sit well with the sulking superstar's mentor, Ric Flair, who has been directly responsible for any success that "Just" Christian has experienced since his debut. On top of that, the trio were on the receiving end of a quarrel with Scott Steiner. Apparently, Big Poppa Pump received an anonymous tip that The Shithouses were mocking him for his loss against Brock Lesnar and referring to him as Big Poppa Poop. This inspired Steiner to demolish a Shoney's while Chewie, Josh the Cat, and Tiger were enjoying their sunny side up eggs. The Shithouses took this seemingly-unprovoked attack as an act of war and issued a challenge to Steiner and two partners for a three-on-three Tables match, where they ensured they would break three tables to make up for the one that Scott bulldozed through. Ric Flair promised Steiner he'd search the globe for a real ringer if he would allow "Just" Christian to be on his team. The Genetic Freak accepted and so the Nature Boy delivered. Fresh off the boat we heard about weeks ago, Ric Flair recruited the world-renowned luchador El Poopie. Now the table is set for Team Shithouses to square off against Team Just Us at Dr. Meinheimer. Make sure to wash your hands! At Sewer Surfin', Rey Mysterio competed in his inaugural Cruiserweight Championship Open Challenge. The call was answered by none other than fellow masked luchador Psicosis. Though a spectacular effort by the challenger, Mysterio ultimately retained the coveted Cruiserweight Title. With the Thanksgiving tradition right around the corner, Dr. Meinheimer simply wouldn't be complete without the title once again being placed on the line against another mystery challenger. The question is, which competitor under 220 pounds will step up to the plate this time? Who would you like to see challenge Rey Mysterio next? Results After a hectic year in SvR06, it was only fitting that that the final show of the year would be the most off-the-wall of them all. Not only did the evening see numerous returns, it saw many possessions overturned to new owners. The question coming out of Dr. Meinheimer 2015 would undoubtedly have to center around who had the most prosperous night in an evening that could be described as a virtual gold rush. To kick off the monumental event, Chris Jericho made his way to the ring to challenge the returning Wing for the Money in the Bank briefcase. However, the individual who came to the ring with the case in hand was far slimmer and vampire-like than the man we have come to know as The Watcher. The identity of this impostor became more apparent whenever the individual seemingly felt compelled to stay outside the ring while the referee counted. Eventually, before he could be counted out, the man got back in the ring only to be defeated by Y2J. Whether or not this bout was considered official or not, the Money in the Bank contract is once again in the custody of Chris Jericho. As the past has shown, this does not bode well for whomever holds the championship. In one of the zaniest contests of the evening, Team Shithouses battled it out with Team Just Us, featuring the international sensation El Poopie, in a Tables match. The Shithouses showed solidarity in the form of a familiar rock-n-roll themed face-paint job. In the early stages of the unorthodox match, Chewbacca seemed to take note of certain nuances of El Poopie that reminded him of his old wrestling mentor. Whether it was the wooing, the strutting, the Figure-4 Leg Lock, or the uncharacteristically light complexion, something led the leader of the Shithouses to wonder if this man wasn’t the real El Poopie. Whether or not Team Just Us had a ringer under a mask, things did not start in their favor as “Just” Christian was the first to fall victim to a table at the furry hands of the Wookie. The tide began to turn, however, when Chewie and Josh the Cat managed to collide in mid-air while performing unison diving maneuvers. Scott Steiner took advantage by driving the Ferocious Feline through splintering wood. Unfortunately for Big Poppa Pump, a flying Chewbacca had his number. With the momentum shifted once again, Jushin Tiger’s affinity for standing on the sidelines and watching got the best of him as he found himself watching El Poopie put him through a table. The remaining team members traded chops on the guardrail with tables waiting precariously below, as El Poopie seemed to have the match well in hand. But when Chewbacca attempted to expose his identity, the foul-smelling luchador found himself crashing through a table and to the floor. History has been made, as The Shithouses have won their first match as a unit. In what was certain to be the most violent fight of the night, Ben Unhinged went against his better judgment and stepped into the ring with the animal known as The Shark. Although Ben had purchased a ticket for his friend J-Pac, the seat remained empty as the match was about to kick off. The Absolute Madman started off as strong as one could against a behemoth like The Shark, pummeling him with furious fists. However, fisticuffs only go so far against total animalistic, brute strength. As Ben was in the process of having his chest caved in, J-Pac stormed the ring to a massive ovation to get even with the sadistic sea-dweller that cost him the majority of the year. The disturbance allowed Ben to catch The Shark off guard and locked him in a wrenching armbar. As the referee counted for Ben to break the hold, the Unhinged One refused and was subsequently disqualified. Regardless of the result, the two friends left the building with their heads held high, feeling reprieve from getting even with their tormentor. Up next, Big Show took on the Acolytes of Drewdaism in a Handicap match that would determine whether or not the former World’s Largest Disciple would earn an Intercontinental Championship match immediately after. Without anyone in his corner, the synergy of the seasoned Chance and Bradshaw was a challenge for the giant. But in the end, the Acolytes were no match for Big Show’s turkey-sized fists. After the result, as per stipulation, Revered Drew entered the ring to defend his title. But after a single fist to the face, the irreverent reverend rolled out the ring and seized his Intercontinental belt. Reverend Drew fled the arena with Big Show in hot pursuit, ruling the bout a no contest. In a brutal Buried Alive match, The Undertaker sought to seal Kane Paul’s fate for his actions at Any Plans For Summer. But the Upper Management member wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Paul held the upper hand against the Deadman for the better part of the match-up, delivering an innumerable amount of blows with a shovel to his opponent. However, through it all, Kane was battling the Demon of Death Valley at his own game and it proved to be a literal uphill battle to get him into a coffin. With a flurry that culminated with Paul’s head being driven into a gravestone, The Undertaker delivered the final blows that would find Kane Paul sealed inside the dreaded confines of a coffin. After burying the enclosed Kane, a lightning bolt struck the dirt mound and set it ablaze. Could this symbolize the fate of Triple H and Upper Management’s regime by the end of the night as well? The Dust Busters made their way to the ring to defend their tag team titles against Walter and Winslow of the Wiley Family. However, it was discovered that their opponents had been attacked backstage and would be unable to compete. Instead, the duo chosen to replace them was the recently-reunited Kings of Crime. Goldust and Diamondust controlled the pace of the match for the duration, keeping Ricardo Diaz trapped in their corner for the better part of the title bout. But once the window was left open for Kingpin to join the fray, might mastered the reigning champions. Once Goldust found himself on the receiving end of the sternum-stressing Six-Star King Splash, it was only a matter of three seconds before the World Tag Team Titles found themselves in the hands of new owners. After going from an all-time high to all-time low, Dynamite Derek has said that he had to win this match to validate everything that he’s done to get back to the top of the mountain. To do that, he would have to fight through his former friend Sheik and his bitter enemy Nateflix. With the World Heavyweight Championship on the line, the stakes couldn’t be any greater. This was on full display through the tenacity of the three competitors putting everything on the line to ensure that one of them left with the gold, all three men looking to validate their efforts with this victory. After numerous pin attempts had been thwarted by every possible combination of opponent, the match looked to be at an end whenever Sheik began to lock in the Camel Clutch. But Dynamite Derek obtained the upper hand by tossing his former partner from the ring and delivering an explosive DKO to Nateflix for the pinfall victory. As Derek began to celebrate the well-earned victory, the former champion Nateflix argued that his foot was under the bottom rope whenever the three count was made. In a fit of rage, Nateflix attacked Dynamite Derek from behind and assaulted him with a steel chair. After leaving the new champion laying in the ring, Chris Jericho stormed the scene with the Money in the Bank briefcase firmly in his grasp. Handing it over to the referee, Jericho proceeded to pin Dynamite Derek and raised the World Heavyweight Championship over his head. It was at this point that the arena went dark and the one and only true Wing made his return, with a referee in tow. The Watcher laid out Y2J and covered the downed Dynamite Derek, his referee counting the pin and handing the championship over to him. At this point, three separate referees argued between each other and placed the title around the waists of Wing, Chris Jericho, and Dynamite Derek respectively. Obviously there can only be one champion, yet the officials could never reach a conclusion as to who that champion was. Rey Mysterio held his second Cruiserweight Championship Open Challenge, this time answered by the returning high-flyer Paul London. The two blew caution to the wind as they flew through the air in an athletic battle for the prized championship. But in yet another one of the many upsets of the night, Paul London landed a picture perfect 450 Splash and defeated Mysterio to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. In the match that would determine the fate of SvR06, Team Triple H, comprised of Batista, Tajiri, and Warrior, defended the position of commissioner for their leader as Team Barkley, consisting of DEFAULT Wiley, Sheamus, and Mark Jindrak, looked to keep Charles Barkley from being banished from SvR06. While there was certain doubt going into this classic Dr. Meinheimer elimination match of whether or not Sheamus was a loyal member of Team Barkley, it seemed pretty apparent whenever the match literally kicked off with the Irishman Brogue Kicking and eliminating Tajiri. With the power shifted in the favor of Team Barkley early on, there seemed to be nowhere for Team Triple H to go but down. But after a massive splash, team captain DEFAULT found himself being eliminated by Warrior. With two men remaining on each side, Mark Jindrak came up to bat for his team. However, the Mark-Out Moment Maker would create his most shocking moment of all when he attacked Sheamus from behind and left his partner to fend for himself against a two-on-one onslaught of Warrior and Batista. Fortunately, Sheamus would fight back with all he had and managed to eliminate Warrior. With that, it was down to the two men who could both hold claim to being Triple H’s golden boy. Initially, it seemed that the Commissioner of Commissioners was right in putting his stock behind Batista and he delivered a spine-shivering Batista Bomb. However, this wasn’t enough. The United States Champion laid out the referee and went for a steel chair. Unfortunately for Big Dave, Sheamus turned the tables and clobbered his attacker with the chair instead. Signaling the end, the Celtic Warrior drove Batista into the mat with a High Cross and won the grueling battle for Team Barkley. Tajiri’s eyes bulged, Warrior shouted “F it, F it, F it,” William Regal dropped his headset, Kane Paul turned in his grave, and Triple H fell to his knees. The game was over.